The Son of Neptune, written by me
by IlikePoetry
Summary: DISCLAIMER: NOT R.R   Summary: A distraught Reyna, finds a boy unconsious in the forest. When he wakes up he doesn't claims amnesia. As Reyna looks for an answer about how Jason dissapears and the stranger appeared. But the real question at hand is whethe
1. Prologue

Prologue

I am writing this down because the gods will not speak of what happened. They have divided our family once again and banned this tale. Why am I disobeying the gods? Am I insane? Well sanity is a state of mind. Anyway , I will write down what happened down. It's something you just HAVE to know. In this story you will see what happens when stories are not shared. As the wise one by the name of Abraham Lincoln once said "A house divided cannot stand". And these young heroes will learn just how true that statement was.


	2. Chapter 2

***sigh* Still not R.R**

Reyna Alvarez was tired from looking for her boyfriend, Jason. How could the consul just disappear? She looked all thru Frisco, Walnut Creek, and the surrounding cities for the whole day. Neither her nor Tempest (Jason's trusty steed) saw him. Nothing scared Reyna, Reyna never cried. She was the daughter of Frisco's biggest druglordess, and Praetor of the 12 legion.

But Reyna was crying. Jason, her Jason was gone. Lupa discontinued her search for Jason saying in her wolf tongue "My pup must've died. Death is honorable if happens bravely, but you can't dwell on that."

"But Lupa,"

"Silence, Pup"

Reyna had shut up. Lupa wasn't one to argue with. Yes, she may have been one of Lupa' s favored ones but that wouldn't stop her from eating some Reyna Stew. You would have to be suicidal to talk insolently to Lupa. Or Jason she thought. No, Reyna. Lupa' s right . You need to stop thinking about him. She told herself. She was in no mood to eat, so she skipped dinner and went to sleep.

In her dream, Reyna was a bird flying above the Grand Canyon. She saw Jason. She was ecstatic and tried to shout but she couldn't. But holding Jason's hands was a GIRL. She was pretty too. Why was Jason holding her hand? She thought. Guiding them into the chariot was another girl, a blonde one. She had a dagger pointed at Jason. Reyna was puzzled, why wasn't Jason fighting his kidnapper? The girl was wearing a orange shirt. On it was Camp Half-blood in white. Her dream was cut short. Lady Venus's face immerged. "Hello Reyna, How's Jason "she said coldly.

Venus hated Reyna ever since the war when she didn't save Kayla Jeffries daughter of Venus when she had the chance. She ran to Jason who was wounded and was about to die, "You! You took him away!" Reyna screamed. She knew one didn't scream at a goddess but Reyna didn't care.

"I wish it was me, but it wasn't . However I feel like helping you. Ask the Augries how to find Jason." She said. Her facial expression and the tone of her voice sent her a red flag. Don't Trust Venus. But she wanted to find Jason. Venus cut the connection and Reyna woke up.

Reyna jumped out of her bed in the Justiva house. She was already in her clothes and had grabbed her teddy bear. She didn't want to sacrifice Mr. Snuggly but she didn't have a choice, Jason WAS coming back, so she ran outside towards the Principia at lightning speed. She ran thru the door and ran up the stairs to the attic. Octavian was an augury. He could see the will of the gods if he sacrificed a teddy bear. She shook Octavian up from his cot. "What are you doing her at this ungodly hour, Reyna!" he snapped

. Octavian was only nine years old, but you seriously didn't mess with this kid. His knife was specifically for sacrificing teddy bears, however he could sacrifice a human just as easily and happily. "Venus sent me a dream asking me to consult you about where Jason is."

"Well give me the teddy bear."

Reyna handed it over. Yes she loved Mr, Snuggly, but she loved Jason more. Besides, she thought, Jason is a better teddy bear, More snuggly and better smelling. Octavian tore up the teddy bear into a million shreds with his knife. His eyes closed as he read the divine words of the gods that flew into his mind from the teddy bear.

"Ask now "he said

"Okay, How will I locate Jason"

"I see an unconscious boy around sixteen. He is wearing an orange shirt. He3 will lead you to a ship, the ship will bring you to Jason. However, he will fall and if you don't catch him he will die." Octavian said like he enjoyed seeing that.

Reyna left the Principia without saying anything. It was worse than she thought. She'd have to think over those lines she told herself. She decided to take a shortcut through the forest. 50 feet into the forest she saw a brown haired boy around 16. Great she thought. She looked at the shirt in dread. It was orange. On it in white letters were those two words from her dream Camp Half-Blood.


End file.
